Knock Before You Enter!
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Belarus finally captures her big brother. Will she finally become the bride she's always wanted to be, or will she kill Russia before the honeymoon?


Knock before you enter!

BelarusXRussia & Lativa!

Summary:

Belarus goes after Russia, but what happens when she ties him to the bed and takes off his top? Nothing really bad for her, but what happens when Latvia interrupts the two "lovebirds"?

It was a cold winter morning; the light snowstorm that blew through earlier had softly caressed the hardened and bare ground as four feet stomped down and forced the frozen mixture tighter together. The footprints clearly were clearly marked as the feet stomped down on the ground. A large pair of boots were worn by the tall, ash-haired man who left an impression and a woman wore the a pair of furry women's clogs were crushed inside of the man's large footprints that were left as he ran towards a forest, almost becoming one as the snow piled on top of the prints left.

"Big brother, become one with me!" A young, tall, and beautiful dirty-blonde woman shouted at the top of her lungs, striking fear in the heart of the man who ran in front of her. He wore a brown, lightly tanned coat and purple scarf and was truly desperate to escape from her sight.

"Leave me alone!" The man cried as actual tears poured out of his eyes and down to his red-blushing cheeks, wind-burned as he hauled ass through the frozen tundra.

"Big brother, I want to become one with you!" The young Belarusian woman shouted as she chased after him.

"No! leave me alone!" The Russian kept crying as he ran. He ran a good mile, but she was still on his hot on his trail. He took a quick left, but slipped on the slick surface. He looked up to the grey sky, his head spinning as his heart raced and his head slapped down on a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious for the next few hours. The Belarusian woman walked up to him and evilly smirked as she grabbed the Russian's leg and drug him back to the hours his body not stirring as she pulled him behind her.

The Russian man woke up, his arms securely tied to the sturdy mahogany bedpost in the depressing and dark bedchamber. The door slowly creaked open, causing it to grab his attention. A tall Belarusian woman in a dark lavender gown walked into the room, a sick and sadistic smile caressed the corner of her lips as she saw the sight behind him. She closed the door behind her and walked into the room, her clogs clanking with each step that fell upon the crooked and creaky wooden floor.

"Big brother…we are finally going to become one." She whispered in a low and breathy tone before she stopped next to the bed, the same smile caressing her lips as she leaned down and roughly kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth against his will.  
"Mmm! Belarus, get off me!" He pulled his head back and tried to move his tied limbs.

"You are in no position to deny me." She whispered and slid her hands down his chest, smirking as she unbuttoned the buttons of his pale, baby-blue shirt.

"No-!" The Russian yanked at his restraints and desperately tried to break free, but failed any and all of his attempts.

The young Belarusian woman swung her leg over the Russian so that she was on top of him. She sat on his groin, her hands caressing his torso as the door creaked open. She looked up, frowning at the loud and disturbing noise.

"Who goes there?!" She roared as she looked over to the light shining through the sliver of the door and the doorframe separating, a small blond-haired man stood in the doorway as he was shook to the bone. "I-I….apologize! I'm sorry I interrupted you and Mr. Russia!" Latvia, the smallest of the Baltic nations, stood the aloof and shocked at what to think of the interaction between Ms. Belarus and Mr. Russia.

Belarus glared at him, her lip being bitten by her front teeth as she stormed to the door and tied his limbs together with some spare rope. She evilly grinned as the Latvian man struggled to get free himself. She stepped on his back, the heel of her clog deeply and harshly pressing into the lumbar region of his back.

"Ah! Ow, ouch, ouch!" Latvia groaned and threw his face into the floor before Belarus flipped him over with her foot and bent down with a sinister smirk grazing her face. She narrowed her eyes as she tore away the cloth of his shirt, revealing his silky and smooth skin before she walked over to the rough and ragged nightstand that housed a horse whip on top of it. She looked down at the Russian and smirks as she walked back to the Latvian and whipped him across his chest. The Latvian winced in pain and arched his back, tears welling up in his violet eyes as he tried to move past the pain.

Belarus sadistically grinned as she licked her lips and moved the whip lower, moving it to his thighs and harshly spanking him as she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Russia turn his away from the scene, obviously scared of what would come to him if he were to speak up. "You should have knocked next time, you wouldn't be in this predicament if you had." Belarus mentioned and grabbed a hard, wooden baseball bat and smashed it into his kneecaps, shattering them in one single blow. The Latvian crushed his lower lip between his teeth to the point blood drizzled from a small cut and flowed down the corner of his mouth as he turned his body, a futile effort to escape only made matters worse for the young Latvian man.

"Scream for me, let me hear your cries!" Belarus smirked as she grabbed a lighter and metal bobby-pin, burning his skin as drops of sweat drip from Russia's brow. 'She's fucking evil!' The Russian thought as he felt her cold and emotionless eyes turned towards him, piercing his soul as he accidentally looked into them.

"Big brother, are you feeling left out?" She asks as she walks back to him and grins. He looked at her violet gown that swayed with her hips as she ran her fingers-tips through his ash-colored hair.

"N-No!" He turned his head to the wall as he felt tears floating like a river from his soft blue eyes. "I think I should give you some attention." Belarus whispered as she mounted the crying man and kissed his neck.

"N-Normal brothers and sisters don't do this!" He roared into the room as the light from the hallway shinned through the open doorway. Latvia saw this small opening and rolled out of the room, tears of joy seeping out of his eyes as he rolled down the hall, while the Russian man yanked at the restrains that were tied around the worn and heavy bedposts. A small crack was heard as he forced his arms forward while Belarus simply sat on him and watched the Latvian.

"Thank the lord! I'm free, I'm FREE!" He cheered and found his brothers who looked at him as if they'd just seen the boogeyman. The other Baltic nations stared at him, terrified at what Latvia had seen and quickly ran out of the house, crying and slipping on the iced-over snow as they finally made their escape!

Ms. Belarus looked at Russia and then at the opened door, her once grinning smile had turned to a disgusted and anger-filled glare before she got up and off of him and had to shut the door. The Russian man glared as he saw her turned back and twisted his arms as he yanked them, ultimately breaking the once sturdy bedposts.

"Ah….ah ha!" The Russian shouted with joy as the tops of the bed posts were still secured with the rope. Belarus turned around, gasping as she saw him cheering at his escape. Her ice-blue eyes turned even colder as she walked closer to him. The Russian soon filled with fear as he swung his arms, hitting her and knocking her out with the top of the heavy mahogany posts. Belarus's lifeless body quickly fell to the floor and he looked to the door, running towards it for a great escape.

"B-B-Brother…" She whispered under her breath. "we will become one...one day." She quickly finished as she had accepted defeat for that day. Russia looked back, frowning as he saw his little sister lying on the floor. He ruffled her hair and walked to the door frame, looked back and then his face softened.

"Little sister, I'm gay." He said nothing more and walked out of the room, down the hall and out to the snowy wonderland hoping she'd believe what he said. Belarus looked up and frowned as she lay on the cooled wood floor, her heart shattered and set on fire as she believed what he'd said about him being gay.

(Change of scene)

"…and that is how Mr. Russia made Ms. Belarus stop chasing after him." Her cheerful voice filled the room as she bent over the young Italy and tucked him into bed before she sweetly smiled down at him. Italy looked up at her, his heart thumping as he heard the horror tale.

"G-G-Goodnight, Ms. Hungary!" Italy muttered as he turned over and could swear on his life that two, blood-thirsty eyes peered down at him, he felt the ominous presence devour him as he sang a sweet and cheerful little lullaby in his head, desperate to calm his racing heart and soon fell asleep.  
"I will see you in the morning." Ms. Hungary whispered and walked to the doorway, looking back she blew him a soft kiss. She tenderly smiled and without a noise closed the door behind her and walked into her own room to dream a dream of a man she once cared deeply for.

**(Hallo! This is my first Hetalia fic, and also my first story back after a month of not writing due to a computer issue. –sighs- I'd like to thank you for reading this fic, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and I will hopefully see you in another story!)**


End file.
